jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Legend of the Dark Jedi
Kanon Bevor ich das jetzt wieder rein macht und es einfach wieder gelöscht wird. Das Spiel sieht nicht offiziell aus. Auch aus dem Artikel geht meiner Meinung nach hervor, dass es sich um etwas inoffizielles handelt (Einleitungsabschnitt), deshalb finde ich es schon sehr vertretbar, dass da die unkanonisch-Vorlage rein soll... Pandora Diskussion 17:07, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Selbstverständlich ist da Spiel nicht kanonisch, aber der Artikel beschreibt ja etwas aus der realen Welt. Die Vorlage wird nur verwendet, wenn nichtkanonische Personen oder Gegenstände in der In-Universe-Perspektive geschrieben werden, also als würde es sie wirklich geben. Aber dieser Artikel ist ja gar nicht aus dieser sich geschrieben und deshalb erübrigt sich auch eine Vorlage Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:05, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ok, wieder was gelernt... Pandora Diskussion 20:38, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Was genau bedeutet das Kanon? Bin leider noch zu neu und blicke noch nicht alles durch. SG 00:19, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Kanon ist all das, was zum offiziellen Star-Wars-Universium gehört. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 01:25, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) Spielerzahl Ist es nötig, jeden Tag die Spielerzahl zu aktualiesieren?? Pandora Diskussion 14:48, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Von meiner Seite aus ist das nicht nötig und selbst habe ich da auch noch nichts dran verändert. Denke aber, sobald sich die Userzahl um min. 10 verändert, ist eine aktualisierung ok. SG 00:20, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) Häuser Bauen was kostet es Häuser zu bauen??? Und ab welchem level kann man das????(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.134.211.149 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17:50, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET)) Hinweis: Die Jedipedia ist kein Diskusionsforum für Spiele. Diskusionsseiten sollen ausschließlich für Diskusionen über die Gestalltung der Artikel verwendet werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:48, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Merk ich mir 84.134.211.149 19:40, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich werde das mal in den Artikel einbauen. MfG Wolf 15:45, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :: So da du es nicht Gemacht hast habe ich es Gemacht: 50.000 Credidts und 30 Holocrons. Ach ja du findest mich im Spiel unter Frey. 84.134.187.234 15:01, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) EDIT 30.000 Credits und 50 Holocrons ::: Danke Frey. Wolf 16:06, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) Nochmal, die Jedipedia ist keine Diskussionsplattform für Spiel oder Spieletipps. Die Diskussionsseite ist dem Artikel vorbehalten. Pandora Diskussion 22:10, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) Früher hatt sich fast keiner drum gekümmert (ich als lon)(Ja ich bin es wirklich!!!) Lesenswert-Kandidatur vom Februar/März 2008 (gescheitert) * : Der Artikel beschreibt das Spiel sehr genau und ist durch die Gliederung leicht zu verstehen, da man dadurch nicht endlos lange texte lesen muss.Wolf 16:26, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) **Stimme ungültig, keine 50 Edits. --Modgamers 17:24, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Finde nicht lesenswert, ist alles sehr kurz gefasst und aufgelistet. --Benji321 16:32, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Der Artikel hat meiner Meinung nach weder von der äußeren Form noch vom Sprachstil her eine Auszeichnung verdient. Kyle 16:36, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Viele kurze Abschnitte, Listen usw. Auch die Sprache ist nicht besonders gelungen, da ein Lesefluss eigentlich nicht aufkommt. Definitiv nicht lesenswert. Pandora Diskussion 16:40, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Dem schließe ich mich an, nicht Lesenswert meiner Meinung nach. MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 16:42, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) * :--Yoda41 Admin 17:02, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Da scheitert es an mehrerem: Schlechte Gliederung und mangelnde Relevanz sind zwei davon. 17:23, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) * Ich finde auch das es kein Grund gibt diesen Artikel lesenswert zu nennen. A-11 18:40, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : nicht lesenswert, Gründe die selben wie schon oben von anderen genannt. Admiral Ackbar 14:33, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Wie sähe eine gute Gliederung aus? Ich finde der Artikel hat einen gewissen Wert, gelesen zu werden. Die Geschmäcker sind unterschiedlich. Da ich der Betreiber bin, halte ich mich aus der Abstimmung raus. Darron Skywalker 17:52, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) **Stimme ungültig, da keine 50 Edits im Artikelsraum - obwohl Neutral auch nichts ändert ;-) . – Andro Disku 17:58, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) ***Hallo Darron, am besten schaust du dir einfach mal Lesenswerte und Exzellente Artikel an. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:08, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) ****ich verstehe echt nicht, warum solche endlos lange artikel besser sein sollen, als die kurz gehaltenen kapitel von DJ. Wolf 16:28, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) *****Weil die anderen Artikel einen guten Schreibstil haben, die Infos sehr übersichtlich gestalten und die Themen weitestgehend ausschöpfen. Pandora Diskussion 18:57, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) * -Naja,mehr werbung als ein sachlicher Artikel.--Boba Fett 22:12, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Darth Mauls Klon Disku 04:15, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Mit zehn Gegenstimmen und keiner einzigen Fürstimme ist diese Wahl kläglich gescheitert. Kyle 13:26, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::* -Naja,mehr werbung als ein sachlicher Artikel.--Boba Fett 22:12, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Was soll denn daran Werbung sein? Es ist ein sachlicher Artikel über das Spiel :::Naja, es ist mehr wie eine Bedinungsanleitung Pandora Diskussion 08:00, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich sehe das eher als eine "Genaue Beschreibung" Wolf Blabla? 14:39, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Bilder Existieren Bilder der Kämpfe an sich oder lassen sie sich beschreibenß So ne Grafik, wie bei Kotor 1 z.B. --Darth Sakord 23:38, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) : Ich kann mal welche machen und dann reinstellen lon 10:11, 11. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Es sind keine Grafiken, sondern Texte. Natürlich lassen sich Bilder machen, doch die wären nichts besonderes.Wolf 20:57, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) DJ in der WP Dark Jedi gibts jetzt auch in der Wookieepedia, könnt ihr da einen Sprachlink oder wie das heißt (so dass da links bei andere Sprachen steht "Englisch" einfügen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Wolf (Diskussion • Beiträge) 20:11, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST)) :So, ich hab mal den Interwiki-Link gemacht. Interwiki-Links macht man übrigens, indem man en:Artikelname ans Ende des Artikels schreibt. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 20:11, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::aso, danke :D Wolf 14:14, 23. Mai 2008 (CEST) DJ ist down Seit einiger Zeit ist Dark Jedi offline, da es Probleme mit dem Serveranbieter gibt. Deswegen kann man nicht mehr auf den Link gehen. ::::::::::Wolf 13:03, 16. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Mich würde das Spiel auch interessieren. Ist es voraussichtlich, dass der Link wieder funktioniert?--Anakin27 18:56, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Leider nicht, sobald es Neuigkeiten gibt, werde ich sie hier hin schreiben. ::Hier ist das Forum zum Problem: http://www.homepage-dienste.com/foren/F_8743/seiten-ladefehler_7_72.html :::Wolf ::::Darron meint: DARK JEDI wird weiterleben! Leider ist noch nicht abzusehen, wann dies passiert... :::: MfG Wolf Blabla? 10:04, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Der Admin des Spiels hat eine Umfrage starten lassen, ob auf ein Backup gewartet wird oder ob ganz neu gestartet wird. Anakin27: Neu starten könnten wir sofort, und ich denke, dass wir nicht all zu lange auf das Backup warten wollen. Ich geh mal davon aus, dass das Spiel in spätestens 2 Monaten laufen wird. Wolf Blabla? 14:22, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Also heute ist der 20. August und schon mehr als 2 Monate her... wird das nochwas mit dem Server?? MfG --Anakin27 12:49, 20. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Ich weiß nicht, ich bin nur ein coadmin... Wolf Blabla? 14:31, 21. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::Naja irgendwie stimmt da irgendwas nicht.. MfG--Anakin27 16:40, 21. Okt. 2008 (CEST)